Sleeping at Last
by 30 seconds to nirvana
Summary: A meeting. A mission. Multiple feelings. Silver Millenium warriors Uranus and Neptune have to train and fight Darkness. It is inspired in the doujinshi "Narcisse Noir". Plan to keep it a one shot but depending on how you like it I can make it a story.


Hey guys, I don't usually write but I had this story in my head that I can't get off. It is inspired in a song from an incredible band named Sleeping at Last and the song (ironically) is called Saturn. Also, I inspired myself with a doujinshi of Haruka and Michiru in the Silver Millenium named Narcisse Noir. If you want you can check them out to better understand the fic.

I plan to keep it as a one shot but depending on the comments I can make it a long story.

Well, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

Loneliness. The wind blew slowly in her tunics. Her short hair shuddered placing small locks on her face, covering her teal eyes.

Sand was moving, creating waves in the dunes; wind's print in its absence. A warrior examined every grain of sand with those teal eyes.

She felt it; the loneliness. It was comfortable and ordinary, in a morbid way friendly.

Easy breathing changed pace quickly when Haruka felt how the wind was bringing disturbing news. Her hand covered in white globes stopped being situated in her sides and was directed to her sheathed sword placed on the belt in her hips.

An odd feeling. Haruka turned quickly with sword in hand ready to attack when her movements ended as soon as how they started.

"Princess", Haruka said. Kneeling suddenly with eyes wide open on a face that couldn't being seen because of her head looking straight into the ground out of respect and shame. "The wind. It spoke to me. It was warning me of an upcoming danger. I didn't know what it truly was. I hope there is forgiveness in your heart".

A hand was situated on her shoulder. Right above her was the purest and sheerest smile someone could admire, surrounded by the face of hope. "There is no need for apologies, Haruka" the princess said with a peaceful gaze while her hand made a gesture asking for the warrior to rise. "Your instinct warned you" Haruka rose calmly while she put away her sword. "And what I need right now is your instinct".

Haruka nodded incredulously while she heard the commands her princess Serenity was giving to her.

She stepped on sand, as always. Nonetheless; it wasn't the same. This sand wasn't hot, it was wet. Her footsteps vanished with absorption. At her side there was one of the most singular landscape she has ever seen. It was one she only read of in books, it was described as "sea". Thousands of layers of blue were waving alongside the sea appeased slowly turning into one, while the sun used the mantle as a mirror.

She let her guard down to observe what the landscape was giving her. She felt something in the air; a distinct smell, salty. It was crusted in her pores, relaxing her body.

Suddenly a bubble exploded in the sea, a few feet away from her, then another, and another until thousands burst creating a foam.

Haruka couldn't react. Her body was paralyzed, she just watched how from the foam came out a woman with the hair the same color as the sea. It was a mirage. A fantasy. The foam formed a contour, a green dress was fitting the curves of the woman with the skin as white as the foam.

Her two knees fell down in the sand. Haruka couldn't understand what was happening. So much beauty. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. Her open mouth was trying to swallow air.

The woman kept walking, floating in the sea. The foam was slowly disappearing. Her blue eyes full of ease were watching the warrior, observing with intrigue. Their eyes met.

The salty water touched Haruka's knees that were placed in the sand. Wind and sea became one.

"Uranus, I suppose". Said the women with composure. Haruka nodded. "Serenity explained to me. You are going to prepare me. I feel it too. Darkness is near. If only I had seen it earlier". Said the woman touching with her white hand adorned with golden bracelets something in her hip. An aquamarine artifact that had Neptune's symbol, hanging from her hip.

The warrior understood then who the creature really was and her surprise ended. She is the other warrior. She is her mission.

A smirk was placed upon her lips full with disbelief and, in some way, regret for acting the way she did. A warrior can not allow herself to keep her guard down.

"My lady Neptune", Haruka rose. One knee on the ground and the other bent with her arm upon it. Her head went up and down delicately showing a gesture of courtesy. Her cape and tunic moving upon her sudden move.

"I am here to turn you in a warrior". Her green eyes connected with blues. All the astonishment and fascination that were in the green gaze faded away beneath the curtain of honor. "Darkness is approaching and we are going to stop it. For I am Uranus."


End file.
